1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage apparatus which stores liquid and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a liquid storage apparatus which includes: a sub-tank configured to temporarily store ink on the way to being supplied from a cartridge to a recording head; and a sensing unit configured to detect that a predetermined amount of ink has been stored in the sub-tank. The sensing unit may include: a rotating member configured to rotate about a shaft in the sub-tank; a float formed at a free end of the rotating member; a permanent magnet attached to the float; and an output generator which generates an electrical output corresponding to the number of magnetic lines of force produced by the permanent magnet, the number depending on the position of the float. The ink may be supplied from the cartridge to the sub-tank until it is determined that supply of the ink has been completed based on a detection result of the sensing unit.